Portable devices, provide users with a wide variety of time saving capabilities. One drawback to portable mechanical devices, such as power washers, compressors and generators, has been transporting the device to the worksite. For instance, generators, and especially contractor grade generators, often are transported over long distances to the worksite. Worksites often include rough or muddy terrain which may hinder transport.
Another difficulty experienced with portable devices and particularly contractor grade devices is that users may abuse the device. For instance, portable mechanical devices may be treated roughly, or with little care as potential damage, such as from being transported in pick-up truck bed or from being transported to and from a vehicle to the ultimate worksite. While it is desirable to protect the device as much as possible, additions to the frame surrounding the device may unnecessarily add weight thus making transport and lifting more difficult.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus for easy pull-type rolling transport and protection of the mechanical device from damage.